Una Serpiente Cobalto
by Alrak990
Summary: Después de la guerra, los estudiantes regresan para cursar su último año en la escuela, pero avanzado el año llega una nueva alumna desde América que viene a revolucionar a la casa de las serpientes y sobre todo a la vida de cierto personaje a quien ella llama "cabeza de ajo". Entren y disfruten las aventuras y desventuras de la serpiente cobalto
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Como esta es la primera vez que subo algo a esta plataforma, recibiré con mucho gusto sus comentarios y opiniones, dentro de mis posibilidades responderé a sus dudas y sugerencias. Espero que disfruten esta historia :)**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a la brillante escritora J.K Rowling. Los originales salen de mi corazón (awww)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La serpiente más grande no siempre es la más peligrosa.**

Era arrastrada por los pasillos con furia. Sorteando fantasmas e ignorando las pinturas curiosas que comentaban entre ellas su penosa situación. Quien la arrastraba del brazo no tenía en cuenta su pequeña estatura al dar esas tremendas zancadas y así avanzar más rápido. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira y ese rojo daba mala espina. Nunca había visto a "su hermano mayor" tan enfurecido, ni siquiera cuando San Potter era condecorado frente a los demás, para vergüenza y envidia suya.

\- Para, no puedo ir… a… tu… rit… mo- decía ella tratando de respirar y hablar, estaba jadeando.

Pero él esperó hasta llegar a las mazmorras para dirigirle la palabra. Al llegar allá la dejó caer con violencia en un sillón y apuntándole con su varita, le gritó:

\- ¡Dame una razón para no darte un crucio aquí mismo!

Theo, Blaise y Pansy entraron a toda prisa y se interpusieron entre ella y la varita de Malfoy

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¿Acaso no ves que ella no conoce bien las reglas de la casa?- espetó furiosa Pansy, como si rugiera.

\- ¡Es una maldita traidora, estaba espiando a la maldita comadreja!

Entonces todos rodaron los ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo Malfoy el celoso príncipe de Slytherin, importunando a la nueva adquisición de la casa, tricampeona americana de duelo, mejor alumna de su casa en pociones, encantamientos y por si fuera poco, segunda mejor de Hogwarts en defensa contra las artes oscuras (solamente superada por Potter) Desde el primer día de clases había causado una revolución entre las multitudes, por su alocado pelo azul cobalto y sus intensos ojos color miel. Todos volteaban a admirarla, pero ella hasta ahora sólo tenía ojos para una melena rojiza que la tenía vuelta loca y curiosamente pertenecía a la casa enemiga, no podía evitar espiar cada uno de sus movimientos y por semanas esta práctica había pasado desapercibida para las otras serpientes de no ser porque el mismo príncipe la atrapó haciéndole una caricatura y la arrastró indignado por los pasillos.

\- Realmente eres un tonto, disque príncipe de Slytherin- dijo ella de forma burlona, ante la sorpresa de sus defensores- lo que tú llamas espiar a la maldita comadreja es simplemente un estudio de costumbres de la casa que tiene fama de meterse en líos y salir airosos. Ese es tu problema, nunca ganarás si no _conoces a tu enemigo_ \- y luego sonrió maliciosamente – amenazarme con un simple crucio no te hará más valiente.

El silencio era sepulcral, su comentario les dio escalofríos a los que alguna vez fueron considerados los tipos más peligrosos del colegio y no era precisamente por las palabras en sí, si no por el aura oscura que emanaba de ella cada vez que sonreía… así era de temer. Si el señor oscuro hubiese llegado a conocerla… la conclusión de la guerra sería otra, pero como ella misma se mantuvo en secreto todos estos años; nadie sabe nada de ella, ni siquiera su origen sanguíneo.

\- Además, querido, NO TIENES DERECHO A METERTE EN LO QUE YO HAGA y si quieres seguir viviendo de forma digna, no te conviene molestarme con tus estúpidas amenazas… hurón envidioso.

Ahí estaba: la gota que rebasó el vaso, el blondo se abrió paso entre sus amigos para soltar una maldición, pero de la nada un escudo apareció alrededor de ella, absorbiendo la maldición como si fuera una simple lluvia débil.

\- Tengo un escudo a prueba de maldiciones inútiles de hurones idiotas, este es un hechizo sencillo, _seguramente Granger también lo domina_ , en fin, me voy a la biblioteca a respirar un poco en paz. Tatá muchachos guapos y flor entre serpientes- dijo despidiéndose de sus estupefactos guardianes improvisados y agregó mirando a Draco –y adiós cabeza de ajo.

Cerró la puerta y caminó tranquilamente al pasillo, humillar a ese arrogante se había vuelto su deporte favorito desde la primera vez que puso un pie en Hogwarts, bien sabía ella que las venganzas y las bromas se sirven bien elaboradas, pero no hay como sazonarlas un poco antes de que se cocinen.

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras, todavía estaban en estupor el moreno, el castaño y la pelinegra. Se miraban con asombro entre ellos en silencio, hasta que una conocida voz rompió el silencio:

\- Esa maldita mocosa me las va a pagar.

\- Pero Draco, ya viste que ella funciona con magias que ni siquiera yo conozco – dijo seriamente Theo – ella es realmente peligrosa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Theo, hermano – dijo a su vez Blaise – esa es una de las flores más tenebrosas que he visto… es como si fuera la reencarnación de _quien tú ya sabes…_ siempre la saludo, pero si te soy sincero, con ella no me meto ni de broma.

\- No sé por qué te odia tanto, pero más vale no cruzarte en su camino… cabeza de ajo – dijo Pansy antes de que los tres amigos soltaran toda la tensión acumulada en carcajadas.

\- Bah, sólo es una aparecida – dijo Draco al fin.

Nuevamente los tres amigos rodaron los ojos y siguieron riéndose.

* * *

Tengo que comentar que no es un One Shot, tendrá más episodios :)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos!

He decidido subir estos dos episodios, porque a pesar de que ocurren en épocas diferentes, se complementan bien para entender la idea general de la historia. Se agradecen los comentarios :)

Todos los personajes del universo Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Los originales a mi corazón :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La flor de oro**

Esta historia comienza años atrás, cuando la muchacha de pelo azul era sólo una niña de unos nueve años, con un bonito cabello dorado y de mirada dulce, quien estaba ansiosa por entrar a la misma escuela del trío dorado, había leído sobre ellos en los diarios y se había enamorado perdidamente del pelirrojo del grupo, admiraba profundamente al valiente muchacho de lentes y quería llegar a ser como Hermione, a quien llamaba "la niña de oro". Soñaba con encontrarse con ellos y pasar aventuras a su lado. Una mañana, ella recorría con su madre una de las grandes librerías (porque para variar su madre era adicta a las novelas de aventuras del profesor Lockhart) y se metió entre el gentío para conseguir un autógrafo.

\- Mamaaaaaá, voy a estar en el segundo piso, ¿vale?- le alcanzó a decir y luego subió las vertiginosas escaleras, esperando tener un campo visual interesante, en una de esas podía ver a su admirado trío dorado.

Como apenas había gente en el segundo piso, podía recorrer tranquila los estantes y elegir algunos tomos para ampliar su colección de defensa contra las artes oscuras y runas. De repente, avanzando, no se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba el príncipe de Slytherin, apoyado en el barandal mirando con odio hacia donde estaba el trío dorado maldiciendo a media voz y reflejando todo desprecio hacia la _sangresucia, el pobretón y san Potter_. Cuando bajó la escalera insultándolos, ella escuchó expresiones a su juicio tan atroces que no pudo evitar odiar desde ese momento al rubio desagradable y al tarado de su padre, quien despreciaba a la familia de su adorado pelirrojo con tanta arrogancia que le dieron ganas de una pequeña lección de humildad a esos dos… una humillación que se cocinaría a fuego lento cuando a ella la llamaran para Hogwarts en dos años más.

Pero para su mala suerte, tuvo que huir con su familia a América pues sus padres no quisieron involucrarse en la locura del señor oscuro, ni quisieron que su querida hija se viera influenciada por asquerosos mortífagos ni tampoco querían financiar esta locura. Así que ella tuvo que iniciar sus estudios en la escuela de magia estadounidense, preparándose en todo lo necesario para quedar a la altura - si en algún caso volvían a Inglaterra- de sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Porque sí, ella quería volver.

Luego estalló la guerra y cuando por fin el señor oscuro fue derrotado se enteró en los diarios de las bajas en la enorme familia Weasley y sus amigos, por un lado terriblemente triste porque seguramente su adorado Ron estaría devastado, pero también estaba aliviada de que estuviera bien. Leyó, además, del castigo a la familia Malfoy y del terrible destino de su patriarca y del esfuerzo por reincorporarse a la sociedad mágica luego de la vergüenza de saberse perdedores. Todos volvieron a Hogwarts, así que ahora sería el momento de actuar, de regresar.

Ese año, con sus 16 recién cumplidos, decidió tomar sus cosas, vivir de manera provisoria en el departamento de su hermano mayor para prepararse y entrar al colegio de sus sueños. Sus padres se quedaron en el continente nuevo, pues les gustaba mucho el clima de Miami donde se habían instalado y echado raíces. Así que Millarai, nuestra protagonista, solamente viajó con su elfina Mimí y su gata Lucrecia. Cuando recibió la carta aprobatoria y de bienvenida al nuevo colegio, decidió cambiar el color de su cabello y mostrar su individualismo en su nueva casa de estudios.

Su elfina quedó a cargo de su departamento, con la única misión de que cuidara a su hermano y que procurara disfrutar el tiempo que ellas no pasaran juntas (eran muy apegadas). A diferencia de muchos elfos domésticos de nobles, Mimí vestía ropas elegantes a la altura de su cargo, su mirada lucía brillante y hermosa y hasta ostentaba joyas en ocasiones especiales. Ella servía como espía de su ama y como su enfermera personal, pues recibió instrucción en esa área para ser su elfina de compañía. Ambas se cuidaban en todo momento.

Al entrar en el gran salón comedor por primera vez, sus manos estaban mojadas y su gata la acompañaba, como si fuera la guardiana de sus pasos. Todos observaron en silencio su llamativa cabellera y la gracia y porte con el que se deslizaba por el gran pasillo hasta el sombrero seleccionador, donde sería presentada al colegio completo. Pero antes del gran momento, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y le dijo:

\- Señorita, le ruego que su compañía felina espere afuera. Este es el comedor.

Se escucharon algunas risitas que se cambiaron rápidamente a expresiones de sorpresa, cuando Millarai habló:

\- Lucrecia, espérame en el cuarto, por favor.

La gata hizo una reverencia y se fue donde su ama le había ordenado, con pasos gráciles y colita levantada, no faltó el estudiante que aplaudió a la gatita negra de hermosos ojos amarillos. Incluso la misma McGonagall no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Mis disculpas directora, ella es mi guardiana asignada y nunca se separa de mí.

\- Lo entiendo querida, espero que ella la acompañe prudentemente, por lo visto es muy educada. Ahora, tome asiento, que se le asignará su casa.

Entonces se hizo un silencio sepulcral, pudieron ser unos segundos, pero para ella fueron eternos los momentos en que con la mirada recorría el salón buscando aquella hermosa cabellera de sus sueños y esos ojos azules se encontraban con ella por primera vez. Había idealizado este momento: en un momento Ron la miraría y sería amor a segunda vista, la reconocería de su infancia, entonces cuando la asignaran a Gryffindor él la invitaría a sentarse con él y sus amigos, se conocerían, si hay suerte se enamoraría de ella más profundamente y podrían tener una vida juntos. Pero mientras ella estaba concentrada en que Ron sacara la vista de Hermione y la mirara de una buena vez por todas, se escuchó:

\- ¡Slytherin!

Mierda.

* * *

A todo esto: he decidido dejar este fic en categoría M, porque habrán escenas para adultos más adelante... la mente adolescente a veces juega malas pasadas. Dependiendo de la recepción de este fic publicaré más episodios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, estoy publicando varios episodios seguidos (hay que aprovechar la inspiración digo yo) espero que los disfruten, me encantaría leer sus comentarios :)**

 **Todo el mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling, lo demás es de mi autoría :)**

 **Capítulo 3: el dúo cómico**

Después de su _pequeña_ discusión con Draco (y de dejar pasmados a sus tres amigos) ella salió de las mazmorras en dirección a la biblioteca. Se miró los brazos, donde el bruto ese la había agarrado y buscó alguna marca… y nada… con suerte un poco enrojecida su nívea piel, por suerte para él, claro está.

Lo cierto es que ella estaba harta de él, porque todo el tiempo tenía en su mente la imagen de ese muchacho orgulloso y miserable que insultó sin reparo a la familia de su pelirrojo hermoso ¿por qué existe gente así en el mundo? Desde la primera vez que se cruzaron que le gustaba provocarle, disfrutaba hacerlo enojar… sentía que cada vez que lo humillaba estaba vengando a Ron.

Después de haber ingresado a la casa que no quería ingresar, se sentó en la mesa que no se quería sentar y tuvo que conversar con quienes no tenía mucho interés en conversar, se obligó a sí misma a adaptarse a su circunstancia – después de todo era lo mejor que podía hacer- por suerte para ella le tomaron un examen para el traslado que la dejaba situada en el último año de Hogwarts, justo con los cursos que tomaban Ron y sus amigos. No pudo negar que Pansy, Blaise y Theo fueron amables con ella desde un principio: Pansy la puso al día con la vida social de la casa y de las otras casas, Blaise sólo la saludaba cordialmente y Theo hizo lo suyo dándole apuntes de las materias que estaban viendo ese año. Fue agradecida y amable con los tres y a pesar de que nunca llegó a entablar una amistad entrañable, sí los respetaba. Pero con Draco era otra cosa: se portaba molestoso con ella, trataba de ser ocurrente y bromista, pero ella (recordando su rencor) sólo lo consideraba un tipo arrogante y medio estúpido así que le respondía con sarcasmos, eso desencadenó en una seguidilla de apodos infantiles que los tres amigos (Pansy, Theo y Blaise) aprendieron a disfrutar, como quien disfruta un duelo de pastelazos en la cara. A veces ella lo ignoraba y él fingía que tenía el deber de espiar sus movimientos, de esta manera la descubrió contemplando a Ron y la confrontó con la furia anteriormente mencionada.

Caminando hacia la biblioteca, vio algo que la hizo palidecer: Ron y Hermione se despedían con un enorme beso… ellos, ignorantes de su público, tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando Millarai se deslizó por un lado y se avanzó como un rayo entre los libreros. Al llegar a un lugar que ella consideró seguro, lloró en silencio… por eso el pelirrojo no la notaba, por eso no le prestó atención cuando todo el resto del colegio la miraba interesado ¡si hasta el idiota príncipe de las serpientes le había coqueteado! ¡Hasta se peleó por él!

Volvió a mirar sus brazos y las lágrimas los bañaban cada vez más intensamente. Ahora le dolían, le dolían en su orgullo ¡claro que era invisible! ¿Cómo podía siquiera compararse con la mujer que más admiraba en todo el mundo? ¡Era obvio que Ron sólo tenía ojos sólo para ella! De repente, sintió una mano en su espalda que la sacó de su monólogo interno.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Le dijo Hermione.

Millarai acomodó su cabeza para tratar de mirarla tratando de no mostrar completamente su rostro, esta era la humillación final, pero estaba tan acongojada e impresionada con lo que acababa de ver, que no tuvo reparos en llorar en sus brazos, después de todo, su heroína había venido a verla. No podía decirle que era la culpable de sus ilusiones rotas, no a ella en quien siempre vio un corazón noble y que en estos momentos la ayudaba a levantarse muy suavemente.

Comenzó a hipar, tenía su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas que gentilmente Hermione iba secando con un pañuelo blanco. Para cuando pudo hablar, nuevamente Hermione le preguntó:

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- S- Sí, gracias y perdona que te preocupara, es que me ha pasado algo…impactantemente triste.

\- Lamento mucho oír eso, no quiero ofenderte, pero me huele que alguien te ha roto el corazón, ¿me equivoco?

La miró de vuelta y asintió, su mirada revelaba una tristeza sin igual. Para tratar de distraerla, Hermione decidió buscarle conversación sobre libros y se tornó tan interesante que en eso se les fue la tarde. La niña nueva conocía mucho sobre libros muggles que Hermione adoraba, se enteró que a pesar de ser medio inglesa, vivió algunos años recorriendo América y aprendiendo de muchas culturas de magos autóctonos, le comentó que de hecho su nombre lo tomó su padre de una tribu al sur del mundo, donde la sacerdotisa (allá conocida como machi) tenía ese mismo nombre y que significa simplemente flor de oro. Sintieron hambre, pero como no se querían separar (porque los temas eran muy interesantes) se sentaron juntas, ante las miradas atónitas de Harry, Ron, Ginny y casi todo Slytherin. Ninguna de las dos le dio mucha importancia, de hecho al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban tranquilamente conversando todos… si no fuera porque cierto rubio platinado apareció para _poner en su lugar_ a la pequeña serpiente – o sea, llevársela de vuelta a su mesa- la velada hubiese sido perfecta.

\- Esta no es tu mesa, enana.

\- Esa es decisión mía, cabeza de ajo. Además tú no tienes derecho a hablarme. Vete.

\- Este no es tu s…

\- Ella está invitada a esta mesa, Malfoy – intervino Hermione- Si ella está acá es porque me parece una persona muy agradable y que a diferencia de _otros que conozco_ , puede mantener una conversación inteligente sin las torpes limitaciones de las ideologías refutadas.

Millarai sonrió burlona, esperando que se fuera y la dejara en paz, no se esperaba que Malfoy se sentara entre ella y Hermione y le dijera:

\- Pues tú nunca me buscaste conversación, salvo de esa vez en el tren y antes de salir a buscar esa ridícula rana perdida.

\- ¿Es que este sujeto tiene memoria? Yo apenas creía que te quedaban dos neuronas – respondió la pequeña serpiente, fingiendo sorpresa ante los demás que se reían a pesar del estupor de ver dos Slytherin discutir en su mesa.

\- No vengas tú a intervenir, mira que todavía estoy molesto contigo.

\- Uhh, y yo que pensé que sólo Myrtle era la llorona oficial del colegio, te va a demandar porque le estás quitando su puesto.

Todos los demás observaban con entusiasmo la discusión de esos dos como quién mira un partido de ping pong, algunos extrañaron a los gemelos, que seguro que a estas alturas ya estarían sacando una pizarra y haciendo apuestas sobre los combatientes. No eran los únicos, todo Hogwarts estaba pendiente de esa discusión y si no fuera porque Hagrid soltó una estridente carcajada y casi se atraganta con su comida, sería eterna.

\- Quiero al dúo cómico en mi oficina inmediatamente después de la cena. Los demás continúen su cena en silencio- se pronunció la directora, con su característico tono molesto. Todos le hicieron caso inmediatamente.

\- Mira que eres bruto – le susurró al oído la peliazul a su compañero de casa.

\- Enana molesta. Esto es tu culpa.

En la oficina de la directora, escucharon una reprimenda sobre el comportamiento, la compostura de un alumno digno de Hogwarts y como castigo les ordenó que escribieran una tesis sobre el perfil adecuado del estudiante digno de la noble institución en la que ahora estaban. Sólo disponían de un mes y debían trabajar en equipos. De vuelta en el pasillo los esperaba una Hermione preocupada por la pequeña Millarai. Inmediatamente le preguntó sobre el castigo.

\- Tengo que escribir con éste una tesis sobre el perfil del estudiante modelo de este colegio. Algo sencillo si encuentro la literatura adecuada, el problema es… - y apuntó con su cabeza a Malfoy.

\- Mira que eres simple, todo esto es porque fuiste a una mesa que no te correspondía.

\- A ver, Malfoy, ¿qué parte de LA INVITÉ no entendiste? – le replicó indignada Hermione – nadie te mandó a ir a buscarla ¿qué querías, adueñarte de ella?

Generalmente nosotros esperaríamos, incluso Millarai lo esperaba, que Malfoy reaccionara de manera arrogante, burlándose de las conjeturas de Hermione. Lo cierto es que apenas perceptiblemente Draco se tomó una pequeña pausa para replicar que _eso no le interesaba a ella, que es asunto de las reglas de su casa,_ se volteó para avanzar ignorando o intentando ignorarla, pero Hermione lo agarró del brazo, exigiéndole que dejara atrás las estúpidas disputas que tanto daño le habían hecho a sus vidas. Entonces el príncipe de Slytherin… ¡se sonrojó! Millarai intervino para sacar al cabeza de ajo del apuro y que Granger no se diera cuenta de su nuevo y fabuloso descubrimiento.

\- Ya vete Malfoy, que quiero hablar de algo intelectualmente elevado con Hermione y no quiero que escuchen oídos de idiotas.- acto seguido le sacó la lengua y Draco se largó aparentemente indignado… apenas dio la vuelta caminó hacia un lugar seguro y suspiró… esa mujer lo va a matar… pensó acariciando su tatuaje de manera inconsciente.

Mientras tanto Hermione observaba en silencio la interacción del nuevo dúo cómico, como les puso su maestra favorita… ¿será que hay un romance aquí? No pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa. Por lo que apenas llevaba de conocerla se había dado cuenta que Millarai era chica divertida, culta, muy hermosa, aparentemente de buena posición social y también hábil en deportes… ¿acaso es perfecta?

Millarai en cambio esperó que se perdiera el idiota de vista y le dijo:

\- Realmente un bruto e idiota, no sé cómo lo aguanto…

\- Pero si parece que se llevaran muy bien, como…

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Pareja? Naaaah, a mí me gustan más coloridos, jeje – dijo sin pensar en que Hermione era la novia de Ron, al darse cuenta disimuló- no sé, éste es muy paliducho, como si viniera de Transilvania.

\- Pero no me negarás que andan muchas enamoradas de él... sobre todo de esos tormentosos ojos grises.

\- ¿Es que acaso te gusta? La miró un poco asqueada.

\- ¡noo, nada de eso! Es sólo que he escuchado esos comentarios en las demás. Además, así como hay quienes aman sus ojos, todavía existimos quienes detestamos su carácter mimado.

\- ¡Amén a eso hermana!

Ambas rieron un rato, entonces Hermione decidió hablar en serio:

\- No quiero importunarte, Millarai, pero… ¿Por quién llorabas en la mañana?

\- ¿Quieres que te sea sincera, Hermione?

\- Claro… - dijo un poco nerviosa.

\- En la mañana vi cómo mi amor platónico de muchos años besaba a su amada.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- Tranquila querida, la verdad es que si uno idealiza a la gente pasan cosas como esta. Al menos he comprobado que la mujer que es su novia es honorable, bella y muy admirable. No tengo competencia, sinceramente.

\- Wow, me pregunto quién se merece tal honor de admiración, que estás dispuesta a olvidar un amor platónico de años.

Millarai se paró frente a ella y le dijo:

\- Esa eres tú Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

 **Cuarta entrega de esta historia. Tengo que aclarar que esta historia tiene un ligero Dramione al principio, pero que cada vez se irá deshaciendo. De todas maneras puede que más adelante publique algunas cosillas por ahí con Dramione y sí, mucho lemon.**

 **Mientras tanto disfruten esta historia, la obra de Harry Potter pertenece a la brillante J. K. Rowling... los originales son míos- ya tu sabeeh (e.e)**

 **Capítulo 4: El monstruo del lago**

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Que mi amor platónico es tu novio Ron, bueno, era mi amor platónico… no te sientas mal Hermione, sólo era una idealización infantil.

\- P… pero…

\- Era muy pequeña cuando lo conocí, todavía no entraban ustedes a Hogwarts. Mi madre era la dueña de una pequeña tienda de artículos de ajedrez. Yo venía entrando a la tienda y por accidente choqué con él y caí al piso de espaldas, me di un feo golpe – suspiró y miró hacia el horizonte – entonces, al ponerme a llorar él ayudó a pararme y me limpió el rostro con sus manos… creo que ahí me enamoré.

\- Vaya, lo que me dices es muy lindo, yo también me hubiese enamorado de él…

\- Sí, pero no me siento mal por eso… si te preguntas el por qué estaba llorando… es que la impresión de verlos besarse fue muy grande, además, me había peleado con el cabeza de ajo porque me había sorprendido haciendo una caricatura de él mientras lo observaba de lejos… ahora que lo pienso… soy bastante torpe.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Es que cada vez que le hacía una caricatura estaba a tu lado… nunca te saca la vista de encima, yo pensaba que era sobreprotección de amigo… y bueno… todo quedó claro esta mañana.

\- Hace algún tiempo yo sufrí lo mismo que tú, Millarai. Ron sólo me veía como amiga y para variar andaba besuqueándose por todo el castillo con la pegajosa de Lavender Brown. Lo peor es que tenía que aguantar todos los días sus eternos monólogos (de ella) de lo perfectos que eran juntos, de lo mucho que la quería, de que las estrellas estaban a su favor, de los mensajes en las tazas de té, de los ardientes que eran sus labios… - al decir esto último Hermione se sonrojó.

\- Vaya, nunca lo hubiese imaginado… Brown es guapa, pero no precisamente brillante… digo, hay que ser muy bruta como para pensar en dedicarse a la adivinación con tazas de té y quién sabe qué otros chismes…

\- Jajaja, realmente opino lo mismo, era muy irritante con sus horóscopos de la luna mística… en fin… ahora, ¿qué harás?

\- Y bueh, pienso seguir con mi vida, ¿no?

\- Ay no, me refiero a qué harás hoy a la tarde.

\- Supongo que iré a probar el agua del lago, hace un calor horroroso y no pienso quedarme encerrada en la biblioteca, ¿vienes?

\- Me encantaría… pero me iba a juntar con Ginny y Luna…

\- Pues que vengan con nosotras, pues.

\- Me parece maravilloso.

Las otras muchachas encantadas aceptaron, Ginny y Luna la llenaron con preguntas sobre su color de cabello y otras cosas sobre la casa de Slytherin. Ya llegando al lago, transformaron sus ropas en coquetos trajes de baño y mientras unas se dispusieron a tomar sol, Millarai se metió al agua cual niña pequeña. Las demás llegaron en escoba hasta un sitio, donde se podían zambullir con clavados y Millarai imitó a los clavadistas de los juegos olímpicos al saludar y acto seguido se lanzó de bomba al agua, ante las risas de las muchachas. Nadó un poco más alejada, para practicar su braceo de espaldas sin chocar con la estructura de madera donde estaban las demás. De repente, cerca de una zona donde era más baja el agua, chocó contra alguien.

\- - ¿¡Qué demonios haces acá, cabeza de ajo?!

\- - Bah, ahora me choca la enana y ella se enoja.

\- - Teniendo todo el resto del lago para ir a hundirte, tenías que venir precisamente acá, ¿no? Para tu información Hermione está en la estructura de madera de más allá, digo, para que vayas a babear tranquilo.

\- - ¿Y quién te dijo que a mí me interesa ella?

\- -Oye, se te nota con la cara de cachorrito que la miras… hasta te sonrojaste cuando ella te tocó el brazo de vampiro famélico que tienes.

\- -No seas ridícula, ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

\- - Ah, ¿Entonces quién? ¿Ron Weasley?

Draco la tomó del rostro y ella pensó que quería hacerle la broma de querer hundirla y lo agarró de los hombros. No se esperaba que la besara. Sintió como una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo mientras que él bajaba una de sus manos y la posaba en su cintura después de acariciar la espalda. Ella todavía no soltaba sus hombros… pero no correspondió ese beso. Quien había comenzado a besarla como broma se entregaba a ella con más pasión hasta que el aire se acabó y la soltó. Millarai estuvo estupefacta unos segundos y luego sin decir nada lo abofeteó y se alejó de ahí nadando. Salió pálida del agua y se tendió a tomar sol en silencio. Las demás la miraron asustadas, pero Luna dijo algo sobre unos Nargles que volaban alrededor de su cabeza y que lo mejor era dejar que se le pasara el susto. Malfoy quedó parado en su mismo sitio acariciando su rostro y procesando en su mente qué diablos acababa de hacer. Había actuado sin pensar.

Se evitaron a la cena, ella se sentó con Hermione y los demás y él se quedó en su puesto acostumbrado, ignorando olímpicamente a cuanta persona le hablara y enfocándose en su plato hasta que lo terminó y excusándose salió rápido hacia ningún lugar en específico. Sus amigos que vagamente reconocieron un estupor en su amigo nada le dijeron, pues sabían que cuando Draco andaba raro lo mejor era deja que se le pasara solo.

Millarai al terminar de cenar dijo que iría a la biblioteca por algo de lectura recreativa, Hermione le recomendó un libro que se moría por echarle un ojo, necesitaba a toda costa distraerse, pues si se detenía… era inevitable pensar en cierto sujeto. Se felicitó a sí misma al encontrar el tomo que quería, así que se fue a la torre de astronomía para leer en paz (la biblioteca era muy ruidosa después de la cena, sobre todo cuando se acercaban los exámenes) sin querer se quedó dormida sentada en un rinconcito.

Como si fuera cosa del destino, el que andaba vagando por los pasillos con la excusa de hacer la ronda de premio anual llegó a contemplar la luna y si no fuera porque también llegó Lucrecia buscando a su ama con suaves maullidos no se hubiese dado cuenta que la mujer que poblaba su mente en estos momentos se encontraba profundamente dormida detrás de él ¿Cómo era posible que una muchacha tan menuda lo estuviera confundiendo tanto? Se supone que estaba enamorado de la prefecta perfecta, pero desde su primer día en el colegio ella le había hecho pasar por todas las emociones; odio, venganza, celos, risa, confusión, paz… ¿Paz? ¡Pero si se pelean cada vez que se miran! Pero en este momento no podía evitar mirar su rostro dormido y sintió ganas de besarla de nuevo… tentador, pero no eran horas para que ella estuviera ahí… no quiso despertarla, porque eso significaba sentir su rechazo nuevamente y aunque lo necesitara para aterrizar, no quería. Así que la tomó en sus brazos y seguidos por Lucrecia se regresaron a las mazmorras, para dejarla en la sala común y que ella misma se fuera a su habitación si despertaba.

Caminando por el pasillo, escuchó a Lucrecia que se ponía en alerta y emitía un maullido grave, con la vista fija en la oscuridad del pasillo. Esto hizo que se ocultaran rápidamente en una sala vacía y con la puerta entreabierta pudo ver al vigía hablar con su sombría gata… ¿Dónde estaba Lucrecia? Pudo sentirla caminar por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a ellos, para despistar a Filch. Su corazón saltaba desbocado y sin darse cuenta estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza a Millarai que ella estaba más que despierta, pero atontada por la mezcla entre sueño y el jodidamente delicioso aroma de Draco, el cual con disimulo aspiró lentamente… sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, pero sabía que era por estar ocultándose del _squib_ , suerte que su bendita gata entendió la orden de alejarlo, así que siguió fingiendo que dormía profundamente hasta que el cabeza de ajo la dejó en un sillón muy grande de la sala común.

\- Por lo menos podrías darme las gracias por el paseo gratuito, enana. – Draco la había descubierto.

\- Realmente eres tonto de remate, desteñido. – respondió incorporándose para irse a su habitación – pudiste volver a besarme, después de todo te mueres por hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Eso no es cierto, simplemente te demostraba que no me gustan los hombres.

\- ¿Con ese beso tan opaco y sin gracia? No me embromes

\- ¿No será que eres tú la que se quedó con ganas de más, azulita?- dijo acercándose lentamente.

\- Sinceramente te hace falta una lección de humildad, cabeza de ajo.

Acto seguido ella se le lanzó encima y le besó feroz: apasionadamente devoraba cada parte de sus labios y le mordisqueaba sensualmente hasta que él abrió su boca y su lengua exploró la boca del rubio, quien a esas alturas estaba excitándose y sus manos acariciaban la espalda y las caderas. Ella también estaba excitada, pero reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban para separarse de él y fingiendo frialdad lo dejó parado, con el sabor de su beso quemando sus labios y una reacción en su cuerpo que se haría evidente si no fuera porque las luces y su capa lo escondían, se quedó mirando hacia donde ella se dirigía y antes de cerrar su puerta, le dedicó un coqueto guiño que terminó de sonrojarlo y obligarlo a caminar directo al baño de prefectos para _aliviarse._ Si tan solo las puertas fueran transparentes hubiese visto que ella estaba respirando agitada con una mano en su corazón y la otra acariciando sus labios. Necesitaba dormir, ¡pero ya!

No podía involucrar en estos asuntos a su peor enemigo, era algo muy peligroso. Se repitió "lo odio" como si fuera un mantra hasta que logró conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no sé cuándo subiré el siguiente, porque le estoy haciendo los últimos retoques. Lo único que les puedo adelantar es que habrá algo de cine ;)

Dejen comentarios!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos!**

Este episodio comenzarán escenas subidas de tono, pero de manera paulatina (vamos, que sea gradual la cosa), me encantaría leer sus comentarios

Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a la genial J. , la serpiente cobalto, mimí y la gata Lucrecia son de este pechito (o)

 **Capítulo 5. Las evidencias**

A la mañana siguiente se levantó antes que todos para ducharse tranquila, estaba pensando en que tal vez no debió besuquearse con su enemigo jurado… necesitaba distraerse con urgencia y pensó que la mejor manera era buscando ese aparato muggle para escuchar música mientras ordenaba sus cosas y se preparaba para la próxima clase, coincidentemente le tocaba estudios muggles… lo malo es que para Slytherin era obligatorio, por eso de que la mayoría tenía una educación previa elitista. Esa clase el profesor los sorprendió con los aparatos variados para entretención y apreciación musical y cómo no, el profesor no tenía mucha información sobre estilos musicales muggles, así que le preguntó a Millarai si conocía a alguien que lo asesorara y ella gustosa le dijo que su hermano era especialista en música y que le escribiría para que se pusieran en contacto. A todos los alumnos se les asignó un aparato, el cual tenían que utilizar durante una semana y anotar sus apreciaciones al respecto: a Blaise y Pansy se les asignaron las cámaras fotográficas, a Theo le llamó la atención un reproductor VHS y como a varios compañeros se les asignó la televisión instalaron en la sala común el aparato más un reproductor de video. A Millarai se le ocurrió conseguir la máquina de palomitas con su hermano para una sesión de películas y rebuscó entre sus cosas una colección de varias películas de cine clásico: Desayuno con diamantes, Drácula y El Mago de Oz entre otras. A pocos les causó gracia la apreciación que los muggles tenían sobre los magos y brujas del Mago de Oz, pero varios de ellos reconocieron que tenían tías que les faltaba solamente la cara verde. Cuando vieron Drácula muchos gritaban aterrorizados, otros hacían alcances de lo interesante que eran los efectos visuales.

Pero al final de la jornada la película que provocó más lágrimas fue la comedia romántica Desayuno con diamantes, las niñas lloraron abiertamente y suspiraron con el final y el gatito mojado; los muchachos disimularon sus ganas de llorar burlándose de ellas. Draco miraba toda la escena desde lejos, cuando desvió ligeramente su mirada hacia nuestra protagonista y observó sus reacciones, sus labios al moverse cuando sonreía, sus ojos vidriosos cuando lo miraba… espera… ¿lo estaba mirando? Entró en pánico, pero no era capaz de apartar la vista hasta que sintió un flash y una vez superado el destello se fijó que Pansy reía mientras huía a su habitación. Maldita sea, lo habían registrado con esa máquina para dibujar con la luz. No se dio cuenta cuando Millarai se le acercó con un pequeño paquete de maní preguntando:

\- ¿no te gustaron las películas, cabeza de ajo?

\- A ti qué te importa, enana cabeza de… de… pajarraco azul

\- Uhh, que andamos creativos hoy en día, ¿acaso no tienes más epítetos para describir mi maravilloso pelo azul?

\- ¿Maravilloso? Es más falso que tus películas, enana.

\- Eres realmente patético queso camembert, apestas con tus chistes, jaja

\- ¿Ah sí? – le dijo quitándole el paquete de maní y echándose un puñado a la boca – pues tú eres una… u…

De repente sintió como si su lengua se calentara a una velocidad alarmante, se puso rojo como tomate y tosió con fuerza, haciendo alharaca de que se estaba ahogando. Sus compañeros no sabían qué hacer, hasta que Millarai le obligó a tomar un vaso de leche y mientras él respiraba aliviado, ella le dijo:

\- A la otra te fijas en las cosas que andas quitando, el maní con merquén no es para niños.

\- ¿Maní con qué? Preguntó Blaise intrigado.

\- Merquén, es un ají ahumado que se prepara en Sudamérica, en el país de las Machis. Es picante para algunos, pero bastante sabroso. ¿Quieres probar?

Blaise tomó un solo maní del paquete que aún sostenía Malfoy con temor y se lo echó a la boca. Como no estaba acostumbrado también se puso a toser, pero no tan intensamente como Malfoy, a pesar de eso el maní le gustó bastante y le pidió que le consiguiera a él también un poco para la próxima sesión de cine.

\- ¿Qué otras cosas has probado que no solemos comer? – le preguntó intrigado Theo.

\- Varias – dijo ella- me he fijado que los magos no comen casi nada de postres muggles, ridículo, nunca he probado algo tan rico como un pie de limón, un suspiro limeño, un cheesecake o salgo tan común en los no magos como las bebidas de cola, o una buena cerveza de miel.

Todos estaban fascinados escuchando, Pansy, que estaba escuchando escondida se trataba de imaginar qué era esa famosa bebida cola… ¿sería de cola de dragón o algún ser mitológico? ¿Qué era un suspiro limeño? ¿Un sonido embotellado?

\- Bueno chicos – dijo quitándole el paquete de maní a Draco – hasta aquí la sesión de hoy, si quieren seguir viendo películas puedo organizar una sesión de cine quincenal, ¿Les interesa alguna temática en particular? Pueden avisarme y yo las consigo con mi hermano mayor. Buenas noches a todos, bueno, casi a todos (dijo esto último sacándole la lengua a Draco y riendo)

Una vez que todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones, Draco se acercó a Blaise

\- Blaise, consíguele a Pansy la fotografía que nos…. Emm… me tomó. No quiero que anden circulando imágenes mías sin permiso.

Vale, vale, sé que no quieres quedar en evidencia, galán.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Oye, no sólo Pansy se dio cuenta que no le podías sacar la vista de encima a la peliazul, hasta teníamos un conteo con los chicos.

\- No seas ridículo, jamás podría fijarme en una enana petulante, burlona, sabihonda y con ojos brillantes como ella.

\- Bueno- dijo sacando un paquete pequeño de su capa- entonces tal vez no te interesen unas fotografías mágicas del otro día cuando nadaba con ese bikini tan coqueto y revelador… uff, una diosa.- agitaba el paquete frente a Draco y él se lo arrebató con furia.

\- No seas pervertido Blaise, seguro que es pura basura, o las fotos de otra chica fea que te manda cartas de amor con sus fotografías.

Dicho eso no le devolvió el paquete y se fue a su habitación de prefecto. Blaise se sonrió y le dijo a Pansy que se salía de su escondite:

\- Caen como moscas, pequeña. Pero no entiendo por qué tuve que pasarle esas maravillosas imágenes a alguien que tiene pésimo gusto.

\- Ay querido, esos dos deben resolver su tensión sexual. Me tienen harta sus peleas.

\- Si fuera por eso, creo que hasta Theo estaría encantado de ayudarla a resolver esos asuntos, ¿o no estimado?

\- Por favor Blaise, - dijo Theodore que había bajado por un vaso con leche - ella es una mujer muy atractiva, pero a mí me interesa otra persona…

\- Claro – se burló Pansy – La que le hace honor a su nombre, estando siempre con la cabeza en las nubes.

\- Pues ella en las nubes y todo se robó mi corazón. – dicho esto se fue.

\- Hay que ver cómo se enamoró este – dijo un poco asqueada Pansy y luego con voz muy sensual se volvió al moreno – En fin ¿vamos? Ya sabes que no puedo dormir sin algo caliente en la cama…

\- Encantado – le ronroneó cerca de la oreja mientras le daba una nalgada y reían cómplices hacia la cama de ella.

Draco caminó rápido hacia su habitación de prefecto, cerró la puerta y abrió el paquete: Blaise no mentía, ella se veía _más que deliciosa_ en ese traje de baño. Se acostó en su cama viendo las fotografías, recordando ese beso que le había dado en el lago y luego ese beso que ella le dio de vuelta. Sin querer dejó caer una de las fotografías mientras se acomodaba para _aliviarse_ , cuando leyó detrás de la fotografía más sensual de todas:

"DULCES SUEÑOS HÚMEDOS DRAQUITO"

Se sintió usado, pero no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, ya que Blaise insinuaba que él estaba seducido por ella, por esa noche se iba a permitir dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y hacerlo con ella de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, para así sacarse las ganas de besarla de nuevo… o de amarla intensamente. Sí, era consciente de que es una diosa… pero no le daría el gusto de asumirlo frente a los demás.

Por otra parte cuando Millarai llegó a su cama encontró una fotografía muggle revelada mágicamente, donde salen Draco y ella… ambos sin sacar la vista del otro.

No pudo evitar recordar el incidente del lago y luego el del beso robado…

Esa noche no repitió su mantra acostumbrado

Esa noche se permitió fantasear con sus besos, caricias y otras cosas subidas de tono…

Y al otro día esperaba levantarse como si nada.

Nos leemos al siguiente episodio :) pienso dejar este espacio para responder sus preguntas y comentarios ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Ruido

hola a todos!

para este episodio hace entrada otro participante. Me inspiré en el actor Lee Pace, así que imagínenlo a los veinte años :)

toda la obra del mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a su autora J. K. Rowling.

_ Ruido

A los días fue convocada a la oficina de la directora porque tenía una visita de su hermano mayor. Al entrar saltó a sus brazos alegre y él la recibió con la misma alegría, le comentó que venía a ver al profesor como le había pedido (le sorprendió el entusiasmo de su hermano, considerando que apenas le había escrito sólo unos días atrás) y le trajo algunos encargos que le había enviado su madre: unos libros, algo de ropa y dinero para gastos de fin de semana.

Hay que mencionar que ella casi nunca salía del castillo los fines de semana, generalmente se quedaba por horas debatiendo con Hermione alguna idea interesante sobre alguna temática de derecho de criaturas mágicas o iba con Hagrid y Luna al bosque ya no tan prohibido a buscar especies raras o a hablar con los centauros (estos últimos la acogieron con cariño porque Millarai les hablaba con mucho respeto y admiración) o simplemente practicaba duelo con Theodore o incluso Draco. Las veces que salía del castillo era para ir a Hogsmeade a comprar dulces, libros o simplemente dar vueltas buscando algo interesante , por supuesto ella no tenía permiso por ser menor de edad, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para salir.

Su hermano estaba entusiasmado con la idea de apoyar al profesor de estudios muggles con información desde distintas culturas no mágicas y su producción artística, el hecho que fuera invitado a dar una charla a la próxima clase sobre historia de la música y la influencia de la magia en algunos ritmos antiguos y modernos le alegró bastante. Al salir de la reunión pidieron permiso para que ella le mostrara el castillo y algunas salas comunes. Recorrieron la biblioteca, la zona de Quidditch y otras dependencias ante las miradas ajenas que se preguntaban quién era ese guapo joven que acompañaba a la peliazul a todas partes con tanta cercanía y una gran sonrisa. Entre ellos se encontraba cierto pálido rostro que los estuvo siguiendo y espiando todo el paseo desde una distancia segura, cuando finalmente fueron a la sala común el hermano saludó a los tres amigos sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro, era obvio que todas las serpientes se dieron cuenta que era el hermano mayor de Millarai… ¿todos? No, de hecho uno que andaba escondiéndose no alcanzó a escuchar ni el nombre del muchacho, cuando salió a su encuentro con porte arrogante preguntándole poco amable que quién era y qué hacía allí. La peliazul le iba a responder la verdad enfadada, pero su hermano la detuvo y guiñándole el ojo a su hermana le respondió a Malfoy:

\- Veo que al espía que nos vino siguiendo desde la biblioteca y que no tiene las agallas de presentarse, sí tiene cara de preguntar de manera poco educada quién soy… ¿quién te educó niñito, una jauría de licántropos? – todos los demás rieron y agregó – Mi nombre lo dejaré de incógnita para ti, hasta que sepas dirigirte a mí con el correspondiente tono de respeto. Lo que sí permitiré que sepas es que soy el prometido de esta belleza – dijo eso último abrazando a su hermana y ella se puso roja (no le gustaba que se refirieran a ella como belleza, la mataba de vergüenza)

A Draco casi se le escapa el alma del cuerpo ¿Su prometida? ¿Con ese tipo? ¡Pero si era una niña! ¡Y él por lo menos tenía veintitrés! Maldito pervertido.

\- Millie, espero que te gusten los libros que te traje ¿Vendrás este fin de semana, cierto? El departamento se siente taaan solitario sin ti… - dijo haciéndole un coqueto puchero.

Entonces Draco se retiró más pálido que de costumbre a su dormitorio, ninguno de sus amigos serpientes lo acompañó, de hecho se quedaron unos segundos para reír sin que Malfoy se diera cuenta de la pequeña broma del hermano de Millarai.

\- Milo, eres un babieca, quizás qué perversiones se imaginó el cabeza de ajo ahora… - dijo Millarai entre risas.

\- Ay, lo siento hermanita, pero sabes que desde que me escribiste sobre este mocoso que quise molestarlo un rato – se acercó para susurrarle al oído – tómalo como una iniciación a la familia a mi nuevo "cuñis"

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – le dio un puñetazo en el brazo - ¡Eres un entrometido!

\- Ya hablaremos nosotros de eso señorita, pero mientras tanto… muchachos, ¿me siguen el juego un poco más? Les prometo una cerveza de mantequilla a fin de mes.

\- Lo haría incluso sin la cerveza querido… - dijo coqueta Pansy – ahora cuéntanos más de ti…

Blaise, Theo y Pansy escucharon con atención al muchacho y rieron con sus chistes, Millarai se fue un momento para guardar sus cosas en su habitación y volver, aprovechando esto se acercó a cuchichear con ellos para preguntarles si habían notado algo entre Draco y su hermana en todo este tiempo, ellos le contaron que había mucha química, pero que el par es muy orgulloso para asumir que se gustan. Entre los cuatro acordaron dar _el empujoncito_ que necesitaban para que salieran de esa tensión. Cuando le preguntaron por qué quería hacer esto, él les respondió que hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermana tan contenta y quería ver de quién se trataba, de hecho Draco no le cayó mal ya que hacía las mismas estupideces a su edad en su colegio.

\- ¿Dónde estudiaste, Milo? – preguntó Theo.

\- Estudié con tutores en varias partes y en varios colegios por algunos meses, como mis padres siempre andaban de viaje sólo pude finalizar los estudios en un año entero una vez que se establecieron en Miami. Ahora estudio historia en una universidad muggle.

\- ¿Y tus padres no se opusieron? – preguntó Blaise, un poco espantado.

\- Para nada, de hecho ellos también estudiaron a los muggles por años, hay culturas donde magos y no magos están integrados dentro de lo cotidiano, nadie se esconde y tienen vidas normales e inclusive felices. No somos puristas de la sangre si es eso lo que te preguntabas Blaise, de hecho mis padres se opusieron al señor oscuro desde su primer auge. Como nadie sabemos lo que es estar en una guerra y no quisieron exponer a Millie a vivir esos horrores. De hecho alguien con sus habilidades no puede estar expuesta tanto tiempo a la oscuridad.

Todos quedaron en silencio un tiempo y miraron con curiosidad cuando Millarai bajó las escaleras desde su habitación acompañada de Lucrecia. La gata saltó desde sus brazos a los de Milo y se quedó ronroneando cómodamente en su hombro. Él le ofreció un dulce para gatos y la dejó en su hombro un rato más.

\- No quiero ofenderlos muchachos, pero… su sangre... es... - balbuceó Theo un poco inseguro de lo que iba a preguntar.

\- Sí Theo, somos algo así como sangre pura, tal vez lo escucharon de mi hermana, pero sólo somos medio ingleses. Nuestro padre es inglés y nuestra madre es americana, precisamente de ese lugar donde la magia se puede expresar libremente. Millie y yo crecimos conociendo ambos mundos, por eso mis padres se opusieron al señor oscuro y nos escondieron para que no nos obligaran a ser mortífagos, si se fijan bien ambos tenemos un espíritu guardián que nos acompaña y es un hechizo de nuestra madre para nuestra seguridad.

\- Pero sólo veo la guardiana de Millarai, ¿cuál es el tuyo? – preguntó Theo nuevamente.

\- Esperen – dijo sacando su varita – le puse un hechizo para hacerlo invisible para los demás… ¡luscus meam!

Entonces en el centro de la sala unos destellos envolvieron una figura transparente hasta volverla visible, era un ave pequeña y negra de pecho rojo y unas líneas blancas cerca de los ojos, el ave se acercó y se posó en el otro hombro del muchacho.

\- Les presento a Justo quien es mi loica guardián, es un ave originaria del sur del mundo.

El ave hizo una reverencia y se quedó quietecito en el hombro donde estaba. Lucrecia que estaba al otro lado rodó los ojos y se fue con Millarai.

\- ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Digo, la gatita de Millarai es muy educada, nos sorprendió desde el primer día con sus reverencias y ahora vemos que Justo es igualmente educado – dijo sorprendida Pansy.

\- Es que… bueno, es largo de explicar, pero en términos sencillos ellos no son completamente animales. O sea, físicamente son lo que ven y eso no va a cambiar, pero en su interior reside un alma de un antepasado nuestro, o más bien una parte. Como son medio animal y medio humano es que podemos tratar con ellos tan dignamente.

\- A cada uno de nosotros – continuó Millarai- se nos asigna un guardián, más bien, al nacer uno de nuestros antepasados nos escoge como su protegido hasta el último día de nuestras vidas, así como a nuestros hijos y a los hijos de nuestros hijos. Si nos casamos también uno de nuestros antepasados elige a nuestros cónyuges, sean magos o muggles. Por eso que para nosotros nuestro origen sanguíneo da lo mismo, a pesar de que somos sangre pura de ambos padres nunca calzamos muy bien con los puristas de aquí.

\- ¿Eso responde a sus dudas muchachos? – dijo Emile, mientras jugaba con su loica.

\- Definitivamente sí. Sinceramente los envidio, mi padre me obligó a ser mortífago porque mi madre correría peligro si no me unía a esos desquiciados – dijo tristemente Theodore.

\- Así que viste la guerra desde primera fila – dijo Millarai con los ojos humedecidos por la realidad de sus compañeros, luego poniendo su mano en su hombro le dijo – no estés triste, he conocido brujos que han hecho cosas horribles en sus vidas, pero que al final consiguieron llegar a la luz. Tú eres una buena persona y tu experiencia ayudará a que esa historia no se vuelva a repetir.

Theo sonrió y Emile le palmeó el hombro amistosamente.

\- Bueno muchachos, ahora iré con mi hermana a conocer a sus otras amistades… ¿Vienen?

Los muchachos los siguieron tímidamente por los pasillos. Al salir de las mazmorras seguían las miradas coquetas y los suspiros por el muchacho que acompañaba a la peliazul. D espués de todo él era bastante guapo: alto y atlético, de cabello castaño, de ojos verdes intensos enmarcados en pestañas crespas, le adornaba una sonrisa que haría sonreír hasta el mismísimo profesor Snape, sus pómulos se elevaban endulzando ese rostro anguloso y bien afeitado. Todo en él exudaba sensualidad y si sólo con verle alguien todavía era inmune a sus encantos físicos, caería definitivamente rendida al escucharle hablar de variados temas que con voz barítona transportaba la imaginación a diferentes mundos. Al final del día fácilmente le apodaron el príncipe.

Cuando Millarai les presentó a sus amigos de las otras casas, Emile quedó encantado con la brillantez de Hermione, impresionado con el valor de Harry y las habilidades de Ron para jugar Quidditch y ajedrez mágico. Quedaron de jugar un torneo un día de estos. Al conocer a Luna le comentó en secreto que había visto nargles alrededor de Draco y de su hermana, Milo le preguntó si acaso estaba emparentada con N. Scamander y ella respondió que sí. Entonces la llamó clarividente y le hizo una reverencia frente a todos, tal como anteriormente lo había hecho su hermana al conocerla. Luego habló con Ginny sobre Quidditch y lo invitó a él y a su hermana a ver un partido cuando se realice nuevamente el torneo.

Antes de la cena ya había conversado con el profesor y la directora, quienes le tenían una propuesta laboral para cuando terminara su diplomado en historia. Contento se retiró no sin antes despedirse de su hermanita con un tierno abrazo. Pronto tendría noticias suyas.

En el comedor Pansy miró con malicia a Draco se dirigió a Millarai lo suficientemente fuerte como para que éste la escuchara:

\- Vaya bombón que tienes por prometido, ¡es divino!

\- Así es. Aparte es muy inteligente y educado, mis padres lo adoran.

\- ¿Y es verdad que comparten departamento? Uff no me imagino lo que es verle en pijama todos los días… claro, si es que usa…

\- Usa pijama sólo en invierno, en verano le gusta usar algo más cómodo… ya sabes… le gusta lucir su físico, vieras tú cómo se lo devoran con la mirada cuando bajamos a la playa en Miami…

Draco se levantó de golpe de la mesa, dejando su cena a medio comer y caminó con paso apurado a su sala. No se dio cuenta de que alguien lo siguió en silencio hasta que llegó a la entrada de la sala común y se sentó frente al fuego con una copa de whisky de fuego en sus manos.

\- ¿Y averiguaste mi nombre, soldado?

\- No tengo humor para pelear con abuelos, maldito pervertido.

\- Ni yo, así que más te vale que ese whisky de fuego sea decente o te encanto aquí mismo. Vamos a hablar.

\- ¿Y de qué? ¿De lo buena que es la peli azul en la cama?

\- Mira mocoso, si vuelves a hablar de esa manera de mi hermana te mandaré en trozos por correo.

\- ¿T... Tu hermana?

\- Realmente eres muy corto de entendimiento… ¿acaso no escuchaste que tenemos el mismo apellido?

\- No estaba prestando atención…

\- Mira, ya que eres tan distraído seguramente no sabrás si mi hermana está enamorada de alguien de acá.

\- Que yo sepa le gusta la comadreja W… perdón, Weasley de Gryffindor.

\- ¿seguro?

\- Mmm no, no sé… ¿Por qué me preguntas cosas como esta?

\- Pensé que te gustaba.

Draco quedó en silencio contemplando el fuego y Emile lo dejó solo con sus ideas. Ya volvería cuando la cosa macerara un poco más.

Nos vemos en un próximo episodio. ¡Dejen sus comentarios!


	7. Chapter 7 casa de serpientes

Hola a todos!

Agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios, se me habían pasado algunas cosas por ahí que hacía falta aclararlas y algunas cosas sutiles comenzarán a adquirir más fuerza a medida que vaya avanzando la historia. Este es el primer episodio donde hago una recomendación musical y aparecerá mencionado en su momento, si gustan pueden escucharla mientras fluye la escena ;)

Disfrútenlo

 **Toda la obra de Harry Potter, sus personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

 **Millarai, Emile, Mimí la elfina y la gata Lucrecia son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **7\. casa de serpientes**

Draco estaba sentado frente al fuego, Emile le había dicho cosas que le hicieron ruido en la cabeza… ¿quién se cree que es?... como si lo conociera el muy idiota…

Siguió mirando el fuego, las llamas danzaban y pronto lo atraparon los recuerdos…

 ** _Flashback_**

Estaba sentado en el comedor, escuchando en silencio las conversaciones de los muchachos. Ese día la cena demoraría un poco más, porque fuera de planificación llegaría un alumno nuevo… diablos, tanto escándalo por una persona y él que se desmayaba de hambre (después de la práctica de Quidditch cualquiera tiene hambre) Escuchó a Blaise y Theo, decían que este alumno nuevo era el mejor en duelo en su academia y tenía muy buenas calificaciones en pociones, Pansy pensaba que era un chico guapo, pero la verdad es que nadie sabía certeramente si era chico o chica. Si era chico, seguramente sería la nueva conquista de Pansy, si es que era lo suficientemente guapo o por lo menos si tenía la polla lo suficientemente grande como para satisfacerla… si era chica… bueno, seguramente sería una molestia como casi todas las chicas que aún después de la guerra lo persiguen y acosan.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas y entró una muchacha que a pesar de su baja estatura, marcaba una presencia impresionante, seguramente tendría que ver en eso su larga cabellera de un intenso azul, o tal vez era el contraste que hacían sus ojos del color de la miel… o tal vez eran sus suaves facciones… o simplemente tenía que ver que apareciera en medio del comedor, cuando todo el mundo la esperaba con hambre. Sus pasos eran seguros y elegantes, tan elegantes como los pasos de un gato negro que la acompañaba… la nueva directora le pidió que dejara a su gato afuera, ja, eso se lo merece por dejarlo esperar su ansiada cena… pero luego ella le dio instrucciones a su mascota y para sorpresa de todos hizo una reverencia y se fue. Todos aplaudieron y a él le pareció ridículo que aplaudieran, como si nunca hubiesen visto un animal hechizado. La muchacha se sentó en el piso del sombrero seleccionador, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, Draco notó cómo miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor y sonreía, bah, otra insoportable fan del cara rajada.

Mientras esperaban el veredicto de ese sombrero, Draco golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos muy ansioso, cuando finalmente el sombrero se decide, la chica mostró una mueca de desagrado que atribuyó a la mala fama de la casa de las serpientes durante y después de la guerra. Rápidamente le hicieron un espacio entre Blaise y Pansy quienes se encargaron de ponerla al día con el sistema de las serpientes. Él, que tenía hambre, se enfocó en comer muy elegantemente pero en silencio… ya se encargaría de mostrarle el status e importancia de su casa a la que ella aparentemente desprecia.

Una vez terminada la cena fue llamada por la directora para presentarle a los prefectos, premios anuales y jefe de casa, Draco estaba entre ellos y escuchaba el impresionante currículum de la muchacha: con sólo 16 años ella es tricampeona americana de duelo, con sobresaliente en pociones, encantamientos y criaturas mágicas… fue adelantada al último año por sus calificaciones en una serie de exámenes… o sea, sería compañera suya. El jefe de la casa lo asignó como el hermano mayor de la peliazul, lo cual a él no le convencía mucho, pero como era cerebrito tal vez le permitiría que le hiciera las tareas si es que jugaba bien sus cartas. Sinceramente estaba más pendiente de Hermione, en toda la reunión ella tenía esa expresión inteligente e interesada, se moría por acariciar sus cabellos. De hecho en su emoción iba a hablarle, pero se le cruzó la enana de pelo azul para preguntarle dónde se encontraba su habitación. Al verla tan de cerca realmente pensó que era guapa, por lo menos olía bien… entonces lo vio… en sus ojos.

Un destello.

Como si una estrella fugaz se tratara, ese destello cruzó desde su mirada hacia su corazón. Fue una chispa pequeña que en esos momentos se permitió ignorar, porque en su cabeza sólo habitaba Hermione. Además ella se le cruzó justo cuando iba a hablarle, así que tampoco fue lo más amable con la nueva, al parecer ella tampoco tenía mucha intención de ser amable, porque le dijo que quería ir a dormir y que parado como idiota no iban a llegar muy lejos. Draco reaccionó rápidamente, para no quedar en evidencia y comenzó a caminar rápido a propósito para que la peliazul de piernas cortas corriera detrás de él. Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras ella llegó jadeando y antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación ¡le sacó la lengua!… mocosa, ya la pondría en su sitio.

Al pasar los días se dio cuenta que era tanto brillante como odiosa, tan hábil como sarcástica… tan bella como peligrosa. Sin querer se comenzó a obsesionar con molestarla y fingir vigilar su comportamiento como buen _hermano mayor de Slytherin_ … después de todo por algo lo habían elegido a él para cuidar a la pequeña promesa de Hogwarts. Los profesores la adoraban, sus compañeros la admiraban, hasta sus propios amigos se dirigían a ella como su hermanita menor. El día que la sorprendió dibujando a la comadreja y le lanzó esa maldición ni siquiera había pensado por qué se enfureció tanto ¿Por qué? Si ella se enamoraba de la comadreja eso le dejaba la vía disponible para acercarse a Hermione. Entonces… ¿Qué le molestaba tanto?

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Seguía mirando al fuego en silencio y si no fuera porque sintió de repente una voz conocida que le hizo reaccionar seguiría con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Qué pasa Draco? – dijo Theo mirándolo preocupado.

\- …No sé hermanito… ya no sé.

\- ¿Te parece si salimos a volar?

\- No es mala idea, de hecho es una estupenda idea. Vamos

Después de un rato volando, con el aire golpeando su rostro Draco suspiró y Theo aprovechó para iniciar la conversación…

\- ¿Tanto te gusta?

\- No sé de qué hablas Theo.

\- Vaaamos, no finjas… te gusta la peliazul.

Nuevamente Draco suspiró

\- ¿Cómo saber? Sinceramente ni siquiera sé cómo podría enamorarme… creía que amaba a otra persona… pero… no sé Theo… no sé nada.

\- Lo único que sé es que cuando uno se enamora… es como si estuviera soñando. Lo único que deseas es despertar a su lado e imaginas mil formas de pasar tiempo con ella. Cuando la vez tu corazón salta de alegría y quieres protegerla todo el tiempo y sobre todo… ves la chispa.

\- ¿Chispa? ¿Qué chispa?

\- No sabría explicarlo, es algo que te das cuenta cuando lo ves. Pero si de algo estoy seguro que sólo existe esa persona. La chispa se da sólo con una persona. Por eso amo a Luna, ella es la chispa que ilumina mi vida… cada vez que la veo a los ojos me siento en paz y vivo. Tener una relación con ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado. De hecho, creo que iré a verla hermano, hablar de esa maravillosa mujer me hace querer verla… ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres ver a la tuya?

Sin esperar respuesta Theodore voló velozmente donde su Luna, cuando la encontró dando su habitual paseo nocturno la besó con pasión. Si no fuera porque es un caballero le hubiese hecho el amor ahí mismo… pero Theo tenía otros planes

Mientras tanto la peliazul sentía una sensación extraña en su ser, se escabulló por un pasillo, guiada por Lucrecia hasta llegar al baño más cercano y se metió a la ducha. Bajo el agua no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en ese beso que le dio a su supuesto enemigo _maldita sea_ , ¿por qué la vida del adolescente es tan compleja? Se lamentaba el haberle provocado, pues pensaba que quien había salido trasquilada era ella y no ese rubio insufrible… maldito sea, ¿por qué tuvo que ser tan sensual? No podía evitar imaginárselo acariciando su piel en esa misma ducha, empotrarla contra una pared y… ¡ahh no, eso sí que no! No iba a permitir que se metiera bajo su piel como si nada, sólo una idiota caería bajo el hechizo de esos… hermosos… ojos de plata. Acto seguido modificó la ducha con esencia de lavanda y magnolia y lavó su cabello con paciencia, retocando el color con tintes vegetales. Aplicó un hechizo para secarlo, se puso una bata muy calentita y salió caminando en silencio, pero completamente concentrada en el aroma de su cabello recién lavado… aaahh, aquellos placeres de la vida… al llegar a las mazmorras se sentó un ratito frente al fuego y trató de leer un libro recomendado por Hermione, por fin, una distracción que necesitaba con urgencia.

Ya llevaba la mitad del primer capítulo, era un libro bastante interesante sobre el origen de la pintura mágica y algunos de sus principales referentes, se dio cuenta que en sus estudios muggles había obviado la gran influencia de la pintura flamenca y el surrealismo en la obra mágica y eso que apenas empezaba la obra la atrapó completamente… tanto que no se dio cuenta que también alguien había llegado de su paseo y la observaba en silencio, se había parado detrás de ella y finalmente también cayó bajo el hechizo del libro, porque también leía con fruición lo que el libro exponía.

\- Espera, no pases la hoja tan rápido, todavía no termino.

\- Se puede saber- dijo volteándose y verlo detrás- ¿q… qué ha…haces aquí?

\- Sinceramente no esperaba encontrar a alguien aquí – soltó Draco con naturalidad y añadió- te vi tan interesada en lo que leías de me picó la curiosidad… y realmente es interesante lo que lees…

\- ¿Y qué pretendes ahora? ¿Qué te lo lea como cuento para dormir?

\- Mmm no es mala idea – dijo Draco acercándose para besar su cuello – sólo si te quedas a pasar la noche conmigo.

Ella estaba excitada, quería cumplir su fantasía de tener esas manos varoniles acariciando cada centímetro de su piel… pero…

\- Para

\- Mmmm? (aún besaba su cuello)

\- Que pares, Malfoy.

\- ¿por qué? ¿acaso no te gusta?

\- No quiero jugar contigo ni que juegues conmigo

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – su tono de voz comenzaba a sonar molesto.

\- A que tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos si es que quieres algo conmigo. No quiero andar jugando a la relación… tú tampoco deberías. Lo siento, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones contigo y que después me dejes por otra cuando se acabe la novedad – lo miró a los ojos con total seriedad – yo siempre voy en serio. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, cerró su libro y se retiró a su habitación, que por cosas del destino no era compartida porque llegó avanzado el año escolar. Se quitó su bata, hechizó su habitación anti ruidos y se acostó, rogando poder conciliar el sueño hasta el otro día. Para su fortuna ya era fin de semana, así que no tenía que levantarse temprano.

Draco quedó de una pieza, pero tuvo que reconocer que ella tenía razón… ¡debía aclararse! No es posible que esa mujer lo atontara de tal manera de aún después de _aliviarse_ en el baño, apareciera ella con su aroma y su cabello salvaje y le pusiera de nuevo el mundo de cabeza. Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ella, pero aún no sabía si eso es amor. ¿Qué es el amor realmente? Desde luego no un matrimonio arreglado, como insinuaba su madre sobre su futuro con alguna muchacha de alta alcurnia… ¿Acaso sería feliz con alguien así? ¿Y con Hermione? No, definitivamente con ella no… después de todo ella estaba enamorada y de novia de la comadreja y lamentablemente para él era feliz con el pelirrojo. Caminó hacia su habitación y se obligó a conciliar el sueño, aún con su aroma rondando en su alma y el ruido de sus palabras en su corazón.

Al otro día se encontraron en la sala de estudio. Ella estaba bajo una ruma de libros sobre artes mágicas y artes muggles. Se sentó un poco alejado de ella y leyó en silencio. Hermione y Luna entraron y la saludaron amablemente mientras se sentaban a su lado. Cuando Draco se paró y salió a la búsqueda de un tomo de pociones, ellas le preguntaron en susurros que qué pasaba con él… Millarai estaba sorprendida ¿cómo sabían que pasaba algo?

\- No nos mires así, se nota a leguas que te gusta…

\- Puede ser, pero no podemos decir que es algo recíproco, además, seguro que ya tiene un matrimonio concertado y tendrá que responder a eso.

\- Millarai, él también tiene nargles alrededor de su cabeza y cuando te mira cambian de color… eso es taaaan romántico… - dijo suspirando Luna.

\- Pero su familia es tan conservadora… un poco discriminadora, sobre todo con lo del status sanguíneo – replicó Hermione.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que ayer le leí las cartas: o se sincera, o lo ignoraré para siempre. A mí me da igual la basura esa del status de sangre, creo que a estas alturas y después de la guerra ya ni eso importa. Si fuera por eso… mi familia lo hubiese discriminado hace rato.

No pudieron preguntarle nada más, pues Draco llegó con el libro que necesitaba, miró de reojo a las tres. Había escuchado la conversación escondido hasta que alguien se había parado cerca, obligándolo a volver y ahora nadie sabría a qué se refería Millarai ¿Acaso importaba algo? Nuevamente esa mujer de pelo azul tenía razón.

En la noche, después de la cena, mientras todos deambulaban por el castillo buscando algo qué hacer Draco se escabulló de miradas ajenas y se escondió en la torre de astronomía para conjurar su guitarra y tocar un par de notas mientras ordenaba sus ideas. Millarai, por otra parte, volaba en silencio por los alrededores de Hogwarts tratando de ordenar sus ideas: había invocado a Mimí para decirle que ese fin de semana se quedaría en el castillo para aprovechar de estudiar y que por favor le diera noticias a su familia de que se encontraba bien, pero Mimí, la elfina que la conocía desde la cuna, notó que algo raro le sucedía a su joven ama y entonces le dijo que fuera sincera en cómo se sentía…entonces Millarai resignada le habló de la sorpresa de Ron y de Draco (esta vez lo llamó Draco y no Malfoy ni cabeza de ajo) Mimí, notando su mente nublada le recomendó que saliera a volar, tal como había hecho para tomar decisiones importantes y como le había enseñado su padre alguna vez. Así que tomó su escoba y eso hizo.

Mientras flotaba por el aire, respiraba la frescura de la noche, estaba encantada con el aroma a la humedad que desprendía la tierra y de repente recordó el de Draco cuando estuvo en sus brazos… un perfume masculino que se fundía perfectamente con toques herbales, cítricos y también de geranios… un incienso sensual que estaría olisqueando por horas sin aburrirse.

Estaba perdida en estos pensamientos cuando una melodía le llegó a sus oídos, provenía de una guitarra a lo lejos. La buscó con afán hasta que llegó a la misma torre donde se encontraba el nombre de sus pensamientos… cuando la vio dejó de tocar, avergonzado.

\- Por favor, no pares- le dijo – tu guitarra me ha llamado.

\- ¿Mi guitarra?

Ella sonrió – tu música.

Entonces él siguió tocando su melodía, lentamente flotaban en el aire algunas luciérnagas que ella invocó en silencio y sin su varita. Él las miraba en silencio, ella se sentó a su lado y él siguió tocando, pero la bruma de su corazón estaba por salir…

(Comienza a sonar Kiss me de Sixpence none the richer)

\- ¿Por qué me odias?

\- N… no te odio.

\- No mientas, sé que para ti no soy más que un tipo miserable. Lo he leí de tu mente, cuando casi te mato con el crucio.

\- ¿Y acaso eso es mentira? ¿O me vas a decir que eres el hombre más feliz del mundo? Aun así eso no quiere decir que te odie completamente, Draco, eres frustrante.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo, por favor.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Que eres frustrante?

\- No, eso no, lo otro

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- … Mi nombre.

\- ¿Qué… tiene de especial que lo haya dicho?- dijo poniéndose colorada.

\- Es… la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre… - dijo el rubio sorprendido.

\- … ¿Qué?

\- No me llamaste cabeza de ajo – respondió acercándose lentamente, la guitarra sonaba mágicamente a su lado por otro encantamiento silencioso, pero con varita.

\- - Y.. ¿Qué p…pasa con eso? – comenzó a tartamudear sonrojada.

\- Suena hermoso cuando sale de tus labios – dijo acortando la distancia aún más.

Entonces lo vio nuevamente, ese destello en sus ojos dorados que lo traía a la vida, había olvidado finalmente a los otros nombres en su cabeza, ahora sólo estaba ella. La flor de oro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí, Draco?

\- Ahora mismo siento… que me muero por besarte, Millarai.

\- Pues bésame, Draco.

Su beso fue sencillo, puro, pero tremendamente romántico. Draco acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente y ella sujetaba su rostro, en su mente sonaba la melodía de una canción que había escuchado hace algunos meses cuando aún vivía en Norteamérica. Se pusieron de pie y bailaron un rato al ritmo de la guitarra encantada.

\- Me gustas – dijo Draco.

Ella no dijo su respuesta, sólo sonrió con su alma. Luego besó su frente y se fueron de la mano en silencio a su sala común.


	8. Chapter 8 Maratón condimentada con caos

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Sé que debiera emitir alguna excusa plausible sobre mi desaparecida humanidad, pero la verdad es que no tenía mucho tiempo ni ánimo para escribir. Pero aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo y esperando que les guste, no olviden comentar muchas gracias a los que me han dejado comentarios, me ayuda bastante :)**

 **Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, todos los originales salieron de mi cabeza.**

* * *

 ****

 **Capítulo 8: maratón condimentado con caos, para desayunar.**

La había dejado en su habitación, no sin antes desearle buenas noches. Ella se acostó en su cama tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar: de fingir odiarlo en la mañana a sentir algo por él en la noche. Había bajado la guardia y disfrutado de un beso y una confesión, pero todavía estaba en el borde del abismo, a punto de saltar y mandar todo al carajo con tal de volver a besarlo.

Al otro día se levantó con un extraño buen humor que hace tiempo no sentía en su nuevo hogar, se vistió tarareando aquella melodía que había escuchado en su corazón la noche anterior mientras revisaba su agenda semanal y ¡demonios! Había olvidado completamente la tesis que la directora les había encomendado como castigo ¡y sólo quedaba un día para entregarla!

Así que corrió como loca hacia el comedor y agarró a Draco de un brazo, cuando este apenas había tomado una tostada y lo arrastró hacia la renovada biblioteca. Una vez que llegaron allá se instalaron en una sala especial para poder hablar y utilizar libros y una pizarra, una logia. Draco no entendía qué estaba pasando hasta que Millarai le mostró el calendario y tragó su tostada con terror… esto daría para largo. Avisaron por medio de Lucrecia y patronus a sus amigos que no saldrían de la logia hasta terminar la tesis, utilizaron una pluma mágica que tomaba los dictados y Mimí les llevaba bocadillos. Sólo haciendo pausas para descansar y asearse lograron terminar su obra en diez horas y media, así que cuando por fin la entregaron y volvieron a su sala común se quedaron dormidos en el mismo sillón donde se habían sentado.

Las otras serpientes pasaban a su alrededor, pero por amenaza de Pansy, el que metiera ruido y los despertara tragaría babosas hasta el fin de sus días. Cuando todos se fueron aprovechó de tomarles una fotografía sin flash, aprovechando lo hermosos que se veían frente al fuego.

Pasaron algunas horas y ella se dio cuenta que estaba metida en los brazos del albino, como pudo se zafó de ahí, para ir a descansar a su cama y dejarlo dormir sin su peso, pero al levantarse él se despertó y la siguió hasta su habitación y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo… se metió con ella en su cama.

\- Lo siento, pero no quiero pasar otra noche lejos de tu aroma.

Como ella no tenía ánimos de andar discutiendo se acostó dándole la espalda, él la abrazó y durmieron lo que quedaba de noche en cucharita. A la mañana siguiente él se despertó primero y le acariciaba en silencio el pelo con su mano libre (la otra estaba debajo de ella) mientras ella despertaba lentamente, al sentir que su cuello era besado por sus labios muy suavemente.

\- Buen día, hermosa

\- Buen día – dijo tratando de aguantarse un bostezo - ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Maravillosamente, ¿y tú?

\- Bien, pero no me quiero levantar aún… hace un frío de horrores

\- Eso tiene solución

\- ¿Sí?

\- Claro – dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos y acercándola más – quedándome contigo.

\- No pensaba echarte, cabeza de ajo – dijo con media sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo que cab…

No alcanzó a decir más, pues ella lo besaba muy cariñosamente, él recorría con sus manos su espalda y cuando metió sus manos bajo la blusa ella soltó un gemido. Eso no hizo más que prender los ánimos de Draco y meterse entre sus piernas, asegurándose que ella lo sintiera completamente… eso la asustó y se apartó de él rápidamente, tan rápido que se cayó de la cama con el muchacho estupefacto.

\- L… lo siento, pero no puedo avanzar tan rápido… perdóname.

Draco sonrió, él sabía que una inocente serpiente entre sus brazos es una joya

\- Perdóname tú, no quería asustarte... ven, sigamos acostados.

\- ¿Y qué harás con tus… impulsos?

\- Tranquila, pensaré en la maestra Sprout y se me pasará… ven aquí.

\- N... no sé si deba…

Lentamente se acercó a la cama, esta vez, se acostó a su lado y mirando hacia arriba, tratando de no hacer contacto visual, él trató de abrazarla y ella se tensó.

\- Pomona

\- ¿Qué?

\- Di Pomona y dejaré que me abraces.

\- Uff, ok… Pomona, Pomona, Pomona…. ¿contenta?

\- Sí – dijo suspirando aliviada – claro que sí.

Entonces apareció Lucrecia y se echó a los pies de los dos, de nuevo se quedaron dormidos. Mimí los arropó en silencio, les dejó unos cupcakes de chocolate y una botella para cada uno de zumo recién exprimido y luego se retiró sonriendo.

\- Mi pequeña princesa, por fin su corazón se está sanando…

Esa misma tarde mientras Millarai decidía dejar atrás sus diferencias con Draco, Mimí le escribía a la madre de ella contándole que su hija por fin estaba sanando su corazón.

El domingo de esa misma semana recibió una carta, sus padres la visitarían la próxima semana, así que tenía que solicitar un permiso para ir al departamento todo el fin de semana. Esto encendió en ella una señal de alarma, ¿Qué querrían ahora sus padres? Trató de calmarse e invocó a Mimí para preguntarle si sabía algo de la repentina visita de sus papás en medio del año escolar, Mimí le confesó que le había escrito a su madre, para contarle de que ella estaba teniendo amigos en el colegio, que se había integrado muy bien… Y que al parecer estaba queriendo a alguien… Millie entró en pánico, no se podría enojar con Mimí, porque sabía que no contó ninguna mentira y que tampoco había obrado con mala intención ¡diablos! Ella es su amiga, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si sus padres se enteran de que es Draco su interés romántico? Usarían sus influencias para saber sobre él, su pasado y todo lo demás respecto a su familia… que era un mortífago, que su padre recibió el beso del dementor, que su madre es tiene raras apariciones públicas por la situación que pasa la familia después de la guerra… esto es un caos

Millarai se agarraba el pelo con desesperación… comenzó a hiperventilar asustada y se sentó en el suelo y Mimí asustada la dejó al cuidado de Lucrecia mientras iba por ayuda… como Emile estaba ocupado no podía venir, así que llamó a Draco y él llegó corriendo asustado y al verla así sólo la abrazó hasta que ella reventó en llanto hasta que se durmió. Se quedó con ella, avisó a la directora que había tenido una crisis nerviosa y ella fue derivada a la enfermería. Todos sus amigos la visitaban constantemente, pero quien no se despegó de ella fue el mismo Draco en toda la tarde y toda la noche hasta que por fin a la mañana siguiente vino Emile a verla preocupado y Mimí le contó lo ocurrido. Milo le pidió unos minutos a Draco… Le explicaría qué estaba pasando con ella.

Se sentaron en un lugar tranquilo del patio y le contó lo sucedido: sus padres vendrían a verla, pues se había enterado de que ella estaba teniendo un interés romántico en el colegio y tenían que saber quién era. A él le hicieron lo mismo con una novia y todo resultó en una pesadilla, pues no era apta para él y la pobre muchacha salió huyendo de su vida. Sus padres – sobre todo su madre – no permite que nadie "inferior" se entrometa a la familia.

\- ¿Entonces… son puristas de la sangre? Si fuera por eso, mi familia es de sangre pura. ¿Es por el dinero? Todavía somos una familia pudiente…

\- No lo has entendido Draco, mi familia aborrece a todos los que apoyaron al loco asesino. Nos da lo mismo la pureza de sangre o los galeones que tengas, si tuviste algo que ver con él…

\- Eso me incluye entonces. Emile, yo fui mortífago. Mi padre me obligó a serlo durante la guerra. No puedo negar que fui un idiota casi todos los años que estuve en este colegio y que me gané mala fama, pero te juro que eso era por mi ignorancia y…

\- Ya lo sé, perdóname, pero te investigué cuando mi hermana fingía que te odiaba. Pero sé que la quieres. El punto Draco, es saber si la quieres lo suficiente para luchar por ella… lamentablemente no puedo responder eso por ti.

Draco quedó en silencio un momento.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Por el momento, Draco, debes ser sincero con ella y contarle lo que sientes y también tu pasado. No te saltes nada y por favor no tengas miedo, que de mis padres me encargo yo. Procura que ella confíe en ti. Hace muchos años en mi familia nació una muchacha con características similares a Millie y al enamorarse sufrió miserablemente por un engaño y eso la mató de pena.

\- Puedo preguntar… ¿Qué es Millie?

\- Claro, no tenías porqué saberlo – dijo Emile acomodando su cabello – Mira Draco. En mi familia cada cierto tiempo nace una luz, un hijo o hija que es capaz de resistir a toda clase de magia oscura, es prácticamente invulnerable a crucios, avadas y toda clase de hechizos y maldiciones, si Voldemort la hubiese conocido la perseguiría hasta matarla, porque era una amenaza real. El punto es que todos los luces son casi inmortales, digo casi, porque sólo hay una forma de que mueran y es precisamente albergando oscuridad en el corazón. Si mis padres permitieron que ella viniera a esta escuela era para que precisamente sanara su corazón del odio que había albergado tantos años hacia tu persona. Yo fui el encargado de hechizar el sombrero a la hora de ser seleccionada en la casa de las serpientes, porque tenía que romper sus barreras de opinión hacia las personas rechazadas por la sociedad. Draco, tú sabes perfectamente lo que es romper con paradigmas implantados por la cultura, educación o por las malas experiencias de la vida, finalmente eso fue lo que salvó tu vida de la prisión…

\- ¿Entonces por qué tus padres sienten aversión hacia mi persona?

\- Lamentablemente mis padres no entienden que para que el corazón se sane de debe amar. Yo lo entendí al ver el brillo en los ojos de ambos cuando se miran, uno debe sanar al otro. Además, mi guardián me lo comentó cuando le pregunté si percibía lo mismo que yo.

\- ¿Tu guardián te habla?

\- ¡Por supuesto! De hecho Lucrecia también habla, pero a diferencia de Justo que parlotea demasiado, ella prefiere intervenir con palabras cuando lo estima necesario… Gatos… todos son iguales…

\- Emile, ¿de verdad crees que ella me ama?

\- No lo creo. Tengo la certeza. Deja que ella te lo diga, eso sí… nunca fuerces a una luz a brillar, porque nadie más que ella sabe cuándo es su momento. Ahh... una cosa más Draco – dijo acercándose a él con expresión sombría y sujetándolo de la capa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo Draco con las alarmas disparadas.

\- Hazle daño a mi hermanita y te reviento… parecerá un accidente…

Luego lo soltó y salió riéndose para sí mismo, mientras Draco tragaba en seco, nervioso.

Caminó Draco de vuelta hacia enfermería, depositó un beso en la frente de Millie y se acomodó para dormir en una silla a su lado. Ella no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, por efecto de la medicina relajante.


End file.
